Forbidden Fruit
by lyladolls
Summary: A classic hermionedraco fic where both characters passionate hate for each other gets them into an intresting situation. The problem is though, where's the line that seperates passionate hate from passionate love? general fluff that we all know and love
1. Nothing sweeter than what you can't have

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or setting.

I don't know whether this should just be a one-shot or not:S review to help me decide.

Sunlight filtered into the compartment, illuminating the tousled hair of a brooding Draco Malfoy. He stood leaning against the doorframe to the carriage that carried him and his faithful Slytherin companions. Not that they were really companions, considering two of them were as thick in the head as they were body-wise, one was unbearably irritating, and the other two were about as interesting as a pair of slugs. He watched at Crabbe and Goyle attempted to play wizard chess, but ended up seeing who could crush the most pieces with their own heads; whilst Pansy whined on and on to the blank-faced Blaise, who was intently watching Millicent - busy picking at her nails. Draco rolled his eyes and folded his arms, looking out at the blur of sky and trees that flew past the window. He had grown a considerable amount over the summer, and was now more built instead of weedy thanks to hours of quidditch practice. His hair was not slicked back into a slimy style, but fell just above his icy-grey eyes that showed little emotion.

He was mind-numbingly bored, and couldn't stand another minute listening to the high-pitched babble of Pansy and the grunts that came from Crabbe and Goyle. He casually glanced down the hallway, seeing two Ravenclaw girls laughing hysterically and running from one compartment to another. He rolled his eyes again. _Immature pricks, can't they control them selves and restrain from ruining my oh-so entertaining-_ his train of thought was broken as someone shoved him as they were walking past. Instantly he recognized the weasel, with his ridiculously red hair and hideous knitted jumper, who was sharing a compressed laugh with his famous best friend. He unfolded his arms and step into the hallway. _Perfect_.

"Ah, look who it is, Hogwarts very own celebrity…otherwise known as Dumbledore's favourite pet!" Malfoy spat at the raven-haired boy next to the red-head, "along with his pathetic weasel sidekick and, of course, the know-it-all mud blood." He stated coolly.

Ron's face turned a deep beetroot colour as he clenched his fists and span around to face the platinum-haired boy.

"How…how…how- " Ron started to say.

"Oh, look poor weasel can't even string a sentence together! As should be expected, coming from those incompetent muggle-loving parents of his" Malfoy replied smugly, smirking at the outraged red-head. Harry pushed Ron aside and whipped his wand out, pressing it into Malfoy's chest. _Hit a nerve, have I?_

"Shut-your-mouth- ferret boy" Harry hissed, glaring at him with his piercing green eyes. Malfoy looked at him skeptically. _Potty's getting a bit cocky now aren't we?_

"Harry, don't…for god sake he's not worth using your wand on" Hermione scoffed, pulling Harry's arm down, "take it from me, it feels so much better using your fist."

Malfoy shot a glare at Hermione, who he hadn't been expecting such a quick response from. She glowered at him, her dark eyes dancing with a heated rage. The same rage he had seen when he had humiliatingly experienced her punching him square in the face in their third year. Brushing the memory aside, he composed himself, his steel-grey eyes boring into hers.

"Well, being a mudblood you would resort to a more barbaric way of defense, wouldn't you Granger?" he sneered, stepping towards her. They stood face to face in the hallway, and out of the corner of his eye Draco could his moronic cronies cramming into the doorframe to see what was going on. _Idiots._

"I'd watch it Malfoy, wouldn't want to break your perfect nose now and go crying home to Daddy, who would be so upset to see his little baby death-eater all smashed up by a muggle" she hissed, her rich brown curls tumbling around her shoulders, framing her face.

Draco felt a surge of anger rising in him, _that stupid…how dare she say…_he couldn't even find the words to describe his hate for her. He got out his wand in an act of fury pressing it against her smooth neck and grabbing her arm. He felt a fire burning in him as he grabbed hold of her, _how dare she insult me like that…_but before he had a chance to curse the living daylight out of her, Ron immediately jumped on to him, tackling him to the ground while Harry pulled Hermione back. Ron and Draco writhed on the floor, as a crowd grew and a small chant of "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" started up amongst the students.

"Arrrrgh! You animal!" Draco roared, as Ron bit his arm.

"Don't you touch her! You're the animal you ferret!" Ron growled, struggling to wrap his hands around Draco's neck.

"Gerroffame!" Draco managed to mumble, kneeing Ron in the shin, which gained a loud yelp from him.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" screeched Professor McGonagall charging through the sea of students, "Weasley! Malfoy! Up NOW!" she commanded. Harry and Hermione pulled Ron away and Pansy rushed to Draco's side.

"Drakie sweetheart are you ok?" she cooed, stroking his hair and cradling him in her arms.

"Get the bloody hell offamepansy!" he grunted, shoving her aside and scrambling to his feet.

"The rest of you get back to you compartments, or you'll all be spending the first lunch of the school year cleaning the Transfiguration room!" McGonagall beckoned. Harry ushered Hermione along the hallway to their compartment, giving Ron a weak smile. Draco had to practically beat Pansy off him while the rest of his cronies blundered back in. _So much for them being 'bodyguards'!_

"As for you too! 50 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor!" Ron's mouth fell open and he was about to protest but didn't get the chance.

"I will not accept this animal-like behaviour on our school train! How could you be so immature? Sixth years are supposed to set an example to the lower years, not perform like brawling brute baboons! I'm in the right mind to give you both detentions for a month!" she rambled at the two boys. Draco straightened his robes and flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes, ignoring the hateful stares that the weasel was firing at him.

"However…" she started, Ron's eyes lighted up in hope, "it is the beginning of a new year, and I personally don't want to spend my free-time supervising you two on my first day back," Ron sighed with relief, but Draco just rolled his eyes, "though I wont think twice about handing out a month of detention to both of you if I see this barbaric behaviour again!" she stated sharply.

"Great, thanks a lot ferret" Ron dared to whisper to Draco under his breath.

"Mr.Weasley! I needn't remind you that these detentions will be spent with Mr. Filch as well." She warned, making both boys flinch. With that she stormed off towards the teachers carriage leaving the two appalled boys.

"Filch?" Ron gaped after her.

"Yes weasel that is what she said, or are you incapable of understanding English as well as not being able to speak it?" Draco snapped. Ron's ears started to turn the colour of his hair, but before he could even start firing insults back at Draco, a delicate, but firm hand gripped his shoulder. Draco looked up into a familiar pair of brown eyes that were glaring back at him.

"Ron, just leave it. You don't want a month's worth of detention with the ferret do you?" she stated, scowling at Draco.

"Granger, glad to see you, for the first time in my life. I haven't finished our conversation." Malfoy growled, leaning towards her threateningly. Ron blocked him from Hermione though, eager for another fight.

"Ron, go back…now." She said, eyes still firmly fixed on Draco.

"But…"

"Ron, go. I'm pretty sure I can handle this myself," she ordered, pushing him along. He unwillingly shuffled down the hallway, occasionally turning back to check that nothing had happened to her, and only when he had finally slammed the door to his compartment shut, did Draco break the icy silence between them.

"Granger, granger, granger. Do you really feel safe alone with me? Without your idiotic weasel and pothead protecting you?" he sneered, eyes still locked with hers.

"Perfectly. I think you of all people would know that I can take a pretty good hit."

"Don't you start again Granger!" he said, raising his voice and pointing his wand at her. Suddenly he heard the all-to familiar voice of his least favourite Professor.

"Mr. Malfoy! Did you not listen to a word I was said?" McGonagall shouted down the hallway, "come with me this instance! You as well Miss. Granger!"

"But Professor I didn't even-"

" Now Miss. Granger!".

Draco was still gazing into her eyes, which were on the opposite side of the compartment. The only sound was the jolting of the train, and the whirr of speeding past the trees. They were stuck with each other, for a whole twenty minutes, in a locked compartment. McGonagall said that she would not have them disrupting the carriages with their childish behaviour, and they couldn't do anything about it. Draco tore his eyes away from her glare and gave a deep sigh.

"Now I have to spend a whole twenty minutes staring at your mudblood face" he said in a pain-voice. He loved the rush he felt every time he talked to her, provoked her, "I wont be surprised if I'm blind by the time we get to Hogwarts."

"I wont be surprised if you're dead or worse," She shot back.

"As if a filthy little mudblood like you could hurt me" he spat.

"Please Malfoy, you don't have to use the 'mudblood' insult to cover up for how weak you really are, ferret-boy. I already know just how useless you really are in a fight!" she sneered, "but then again I suppose that is the only way you can think of to insult me, being the stupid arrogant son of a death-eater that you are."

He felt a burn of anger beginning to surface again inside him, taking over him. She managed to make him feel more strongly than he'd ever felt before, he'd never felt such a strong, passionate hate for someone. He rose threateningly, and she did simultaneously, both stepping towards the other. He fixed his grey eyes on her blazing brown ones menacingly.

"Stop. Insulting me. Mudblood." he hissed, leaning in closer to her.

"Then stop. Insulting. Me." She said under her breath. He could feel her breath on his cheek, and his blood was boiling with rage. He clenched his fists, and she dug her nails into her palms.

"I hate you." He said quietly, his breathing becoming heavier. They were only centimeters apart. The tension was unbearable.

"And god how I hate you." She replied, her brown eyes delving into his. Suddenly he felt a pang of desire overtaking him. He wanted to punch her, but before he could think anymore he grabbed her by the shoulders before colliding his lips with hers.

She responded instantly, driving her hands through his hair, forcing him closer to her. He rammed her up against the wall, his hands frantically roaming round her back and waist. She pressed his mouth deeper into hers, bruising his lips with her kiss. Their tongues clashed, relieving the built up frustration in them both. He bit on her bottom lip hungrily, and continued rapidly kissing down her jaw and neck. Her arms were wrapped around him pressing into his toned back as he put his arms over her head resting against the wall so that they were on either side of her, before attacking her mouth with his again. She tore away and sucked on his collarbone driving him crazy to feel the hot, wet of her lips against his skin.

It felt so good to feel something wrong, it was like tasting forbidden fruit, and it always tasted so much sweeter.


	2. Acceptance

Acceptance.

Disclaimer: again don't own any of the characters or the setting…just the plot which seems to just do what it wants anyway.

Lyla: thanks for the reviews! I really wasn't expecting any. And now thanks to you guys I'm going to add another chapter ;)

After doing something that you deeply regret, you go through stages. These stages are anything but easy, and have the potential to make you crazy. Especially if what you did is atrociously shameful and humiliating, like kissing you worst enemy. This was the case for Hermione Granger, who after half and hour still hadn't stopped experiencing the first stage, shock.

Hermione turned on the tap and splashed her face with the icy water. She looked up into the mirror, and didn't like what she saw. This was a girl, who only a few minutes ago, made out with…Draco Malfoy. She shivered, and reach for one of the red hand towels, before burying her face in it. She took deep breathes before resurfacing and staring at herself in the mirror again. Her eyes were wide and slightly bloodshot, and her hair was tangled up into a huge brown knots. She looked like death.

"Mione!" she heard Harry call from outside the prefects bathrooms. She snapped out of her trance and quickly performed a newly learnt 'detangle' charm on her hair, returning it to the lush brunette locks she had grown to love over the summer. _Thank god for Cosmowitch._

"Coming…" she called back, hurrying outside to meet him.

"Hey, you alright?" Harry asked, resting his hand on her back. _That's a different 'friendly' touch,_ "you've been in there for ages!" he laughed. Hermione noticed how his fingers trawled up and down a small part of her back, where Draco's had been only half and hour ago. _No, no they weren't. And it's Malfoy._

"I'm fine." She said shortly. Her face was still blank and white.

"Mione, you look sort of…startled. Did Myrtle sneak up on you or something?" he laughed again, "actually you're sort of pale as well…do you want me to take you to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"Um…I'll go my self." She stated quietly.

"Alright well I'm going to head off to the Great Hall we'll miss all of dinner if we're not careful!" he said cheerily, giving her a light kiss on the cheek before heading off down the corridor. She flinched. _Since when did Harry give kisses on the cheek? Mind you, it wasn't half as good as when Dra…NO! _She shook her head vigorously as if to rid her mind of those disgusting thoughts. _Malfoy, Malfoy didn't do anything, and it definitely wasn't good. Scratch that, 'it' didn't even happen. Nothing happened. It just couldn't have. _And so she progressed to the second stage, denial.

After firmly assuring herself that she must have been in some kind of spell and that she hadn't really kissed Malfoy, she headed to the Gryffindor common room, since she'd already missed dinner while recovering from her shock. She made sure to close her eyes and take a few long, deep breaths, before heading down the corridor, head held high, as if nothing had happened. She smiled politely at students she passed, and she felt much better, back to her usual self, but underneath it all she still felt a strange feeling the pit of her stomach. She started up the staircase to the common room where everyone would be waiting and felt like everything was going just fine, back to normal, when she heard an all-too familiar chortle behind her.

"Ah look who it is, everyone's favourite Mudblood." She heard his smooth, smug voice call out. She shut her eyes tight, _this isn't happening._ She spun around and glared down and the smirking Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy" she spat.

"Ooh someone's got a bit of a temper today don't they?" he delighted in irritating her. He noticed how her cheeks started to turn that soft cherry colour that they had gone after they had stopped kissing on the train. He scrunched up his face at the thought of kissing a muggle.

"Why don't you just fuck off and leave me alone, ferret." She finished, turning around and continuing up the staircase. _How could I have possible even touched that conniving smug, arrogant, son-of-a-_

"Define to me what you mean by 'fuck' off? Technically?" he asked, after checking that there was no-one around. She turned round to face him abruptly, her eyes burning with rage.

"Just leave. Me. Alone." She said menacingly, scowling at him.

"Fine. I don't particularly want to be in the presence of a Mudblood for this long anyway, especially such a dirty, dirty Mudblood." He hissed, taking care to linger on the word dirty. She felt her anger explode inside her, as she slapped him hard across the face. He touched the red mark on his face lightly, looking into her fiery brown eyes. She looked back, and felt so…lost. She felt deflated and empty, and she couldn't control her eyes shining and brimming with tears. Before she could allow herself to think anymore, she was in his arms, confused, frustrated tears falling down onto his shoulder. She'd reached the stage of blind confusion. He stroked her hair, and looked around to see if anyone was there, before taking her hand and leading her down a hallway and into a room that Hermione had never seen before.

Draco didn't know what he was doing, why he was caring for this stupid Mudblood, but every time he looked at her he felt this strange sensation running through him. He hastily shut the door to the room of requirement, which had now become an abandoned classroom, before turning to look at her. She was sitting on a desk awkwardly, trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes. _What is wrong with me? Why am I with this horrible, nasty , cruel- well my enemy! Who has found yet another way to confuse, irritate, anger and upset me all in one day? _She looked up at him hatefully, before softly whispering.

"I hate you." And quickly moving ahead into the stage of pure disgust.

Draco looked a bit shocked, but quickly felt a strong force of anger pulsing through his veins. _I just…I just took care of her! That selfish, ungrateful Mudblood bitch! _

"Well I hate you more!" he shouted at her, making her jump, "I hate everything about you, you egotistic Mudblood whore!"

"ME?" she screamed, standing up to face him, "_I'm_ egotistic? Have you even listened to yourself these past few years! You are without a doubt the most insensitive, self-centered, conceited prick I have ever had the displeasure of knowing!"

"Shut the fuck up you know-it-all bitch!" he roared, thrusting his wand into her throat. She gasped and tore his wand away, glaring at him.

"Don't even try it ferret, or you'll get another punch in the face!" she hissed.

His eyes mirrored hers, fierce and full or fury.

"I ought to shut that filthy mouth of yours once and for all," he growled. They were centimeters apart, and he could feel the heat radiating from her body. Before he could stop himself, he glanced down at her perfect, full lips, and couldn't not touch them with his. His lips tore onto hers hungrily, and he pulled her head towards him. Their tongues clashed and their lips bruised together. She wanted him, more than she had ever wanted anything. She wanted to touch him and hurt him and please him all at once. They stumbled around the room knocking over chairs as they devoured each other. She shoved off his robes and her own, all the while still entangling her tongue with his. His hands found the base of her muggle t-shirt, and they slipped underneath to feel the smooth, warmth of her waist. Draco broke his mouth from hers and sucked hard on her neck, earning a soft moan from Hermione. _Why does he have to make me feel like this?_ She thought painfully.

"Oh…god…I hate you" she murmured as his lips traveled over her tanned shoulders, and his hands roamed around her waist and back. He bought his face back up to meet hers and looked into those severe brown eyes that he had grown to know.

"And god, how I hate you" he whispered, kissing her, for the first time, gently. It was a soft kiss, one she was not used to from him, and she was taken back by the velvety smooth his lips. His lips fluttered against hers, before they broke away, and his forehead rested on hers. They could both see the deep colours that danced in each other's irises. Suddenly she felt a strong emotion overtake her, there was no doubt what it was, but she refused to even think she could feel, especially for…him. Startled by this feeling she pushed him away, and hurriedly grabbed her robe from the floor. He stood looking at her, eyes wide and innocent, about to ask where she was going. Then he remembered who she really was, and how much he despised her, and that she shouldn't even be here with him at all. He was about to look away, until he saw her look up into his pale blue eyes. He made a small nodding action and she pursed her lips, before they both looked away. Hermione shoved her robe over her and Draco turned his head in the opposite direction. She paused and glanced at him again, before heading towards the door. He felt a small pang inside his chest, and couldn't help but watch her walk out.

Hermione strode down the hallway until she reached the corner, where she closed her eyes and took at deep breath, leaning against the wall. She could still feel the burn of his lips on her skin, and even worse, the burn of their passion in her heart; and so she reached the final stage of recovery, to some extent, acceptance.


	3. Bad habits

Bad habits.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or setting.

Lyla: thanks for reviews! They're so nice! But I'm not really sure where I'm going to go with this…I guess it will just sort of happen. Thanks for the support though x

Sunday afternoon, and Draco felt that discontented, awkward feeling that everyone always feels on a Sunday afternoon. It was the end of long week for Draco. Tiring, being the first week back, miserable, seeing as it hadn't stopped raining, and complicated, because of a certain brown haired Mudblood. He'd avoided her the whole week, and he suspected she'd been avoiding him as well. He went to every meal in the Hall early, and she went late. They chose seats on opposite sides of the classroom in potions, and had cut off all contact towards each other. No more snide remarks and quick curses while the professors weren't looking, no more anything.

He sighed and decided to take a short walk round the lake to get some fresh air, to clear his head, anything to get away from groveling Pansy and blundering Crabbe and Goyle. The rain hadn't entirely stopped, but it wasn't very strong, just that weak dribble that sprinkles on your face. Draco pulled his coat on and headed out onto the damp grass. A melancholy feeling lingered in the air as he trudged across the slightly muddy ground towards a huge oak tree. He studied the raindrops on the grass, thinking deeply.

"Ow!" he heard someone squeak, as he was jolted out of his daze. He looked down to see none other than the very girl that was causing him, a Malfoy, to 'deep think'.

"Watch where you're walking Malfoy," she snapped from below him, rubbing her arm.

He couldn't help but smile inside, even though his subconscious was disgusted that he was smiling at _her. _

"Well you shouldn't have been sitting here in the first place!" he quipped, smirking at her. He could almost see a smile flutter across her face, but he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not.

"I have as much right to be here as you do." She stated coolly, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Draco shook his head, unable to control his grin.

"What are you doing here anyway Granger?" he asked, staring out at the lake, where she was staring.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied.

"Wouldn't you rather be inside with your little weasel and pothead?" he sneered, thinking about the way that he had seen Harry looking at her at breakfast. Not that he had been looking at her or anything. She rolled hers eyes and stood up to face him, hands planted firmly on her hips. _Those hips…_

"Why do you always have to be so retched? You aren't half the man Ron and Harry are. Mind you, you are a ferret" she shot at him. He felt that deadly, passionate anger beginning to surface in him again.

"Shut up Mudblood," he growled, "Harry and Ron are pathetic, useless arseholes, they're everything I hate and what I'll never be, and trust me, Granger, they will never be half the man _I_ am."

Hermione felt her insides squirm at the low huskiness of his voice, and her heart was pounding so strongly she was certain it was going to shoot right out of her chest. She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could Draco's was there and melting into her and sending sparks up her spine. His lips were searing into hers, and his hands slid round her waist, pulling her towards him eagerly. She couldn't stop, and her hands moved around his neck, savouring the warmth of his body. Draco felt like he was dying, painfully slowly and in a sickeningly sweet pair of lips. He couldn't get enough of her, enough of this guilty pleasure that was her. His tongue slid across hers, hot and wet and sinfully, but in the back of his head he could here a little voice. _You are kissing a Mudblood, a filthy Granger Mudblood. _He tried to shake the thought aside by deepening his kiss, delving his tongue further into her mouth, pressing her next to him and massaging his hands around her waist. He heard her make a small noise of pleasure, _you shouldn't be doing this. It's sick and wrong. Then how come it feels so good?_

Suddenly he broke their intense, burning contact, lifting her arms from his neck and stepping back. He looked at her, and those big brown eyes, that were questioning him.

"Dammit Granger!" he shouted, turning and looking down. She pressed her lips together, and folded her arms. He looked back at her, and could see a flicker of hurt across her face.

"I can't keep…we can't keep doing this!" he said, frustrated. He ran his hands through his messy blonde hair. She was silent, looking out at the lake, arms folded and head slightly bent. He looked at her for a response but didn't get one.

"For Merlin's sake say something Granger!"

She looked at him and shrugged.

"What? What do you want me to say? I know this is…this is, insane." She finally said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Insane? It's…it's wrong!" he said loudly, seeing her flinched ever so slightly at the word wrong, "It is! What are we doing? What are we thinking?"

"I don't know! I don't know ok? I don't know what we're doing." She said, confusion and an air of sadness masking her striking face. She shook her head and her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Don't cry." He said softly, reaching an arm out and pulling her to him.

"I'm supposed to hate you." He whispered into her hair.

"I know," she sobbed, "and I…I'm supposed to hate you. I mean I do...most of the time anyway. Oh I don't know, I don't anything anymore." She cried onto his shoulder, for the second time. He didn't know what to do. What to think, or what to say. After a while of holding her, he stepped back slightly, his hands resting on her arms.

"We're making this whole thing too much of a bad habit." he said quietly. She nodded, before his hands fell from her arms and he strode away, not daring to look back. This time it was her turn to watch him walk away.


	4. No strings attached

No strings attached.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the setting.

Lyla: thanks for reviews! I'll try to keep this going but I don't have a firm plot sorted out or anything…just a few ideas. Enjoy! Warning this chapter grew really long! So make sure you have time to read it!

Hermione was sitting on her favourite crimson couch in the Gryffindor common room gazing out onto the vast green grounds of Hogwarts. Her head was swimming with hundreds of thoughts, a mixture of jumbled up feelings that she couldn't seem to sort out. Her chocolate eyes fell upon the large oak tree at the edge of the lake, and she felt her stomach flip.

"Hey Mione," Harry surprised her, making her jump.

"Oh, hi." She smiled at him weakly as he sat down on the couch next to her, suspiciously putting his arm round her.

"So…you going to Hogsmeade this afternoon?" he asked shyly, not looking at her. She looked back questioningly.

"Oh, well to be honest I sort of forgot about it…" she mumbled, staring back out at the lake.

"Oh right, well I was wandering…if, well if maybe you wanted, to you know, come with me?" he managed to mumbled.

"Yeah, sure…" she muttered, not really paying attention, "is Ron going to bring Lavender along again?"

"Oh…well, Ron wasn't planning on coming with us," He was looking at her a bit too intently.

"He's not going?" She said in a bored tone.

"Oh, no…well, he is." She looked at him confused.

"I just thought…that you and I could go, together…sort of, if you know what I mean?" he looked at her nervously. Hermione looked back at him puzzled, and it took at good few seconds for what he said to sink in. Her eyes widened at the thought of her and Harry and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"What?" he asked irritated. She compressed her laughter and looked back at his sincere face, and the reality of it began to get to her. Her face fell and she glanced out at the spot near the lake where her and Draco had had yet another mind-blowing steamy kiss. She could feel a strong pulse of desire forming between her legs. She winced at the idea.

"Hermione are you alright? You look at bit…flustered." Harry shook her out of her pleasurable thought.

"Um…yeah sorry, I'm just a bit…tired…I, I need to go upstairs now," she said hurriedly, her face turning a light red. She stood up quickly and stalked off up to the girl's staircase.

"Wait! Mione! So, you'll go with me?" he called at her. She made no reply.

"I'll meet you at the entrance at four thirty!"

She rolled her eyes as she slammed the door to the dormitories and ran towards her bed, where she couldn't help but satisfy her unbearable yearning for a certain blonde-haired Slytherin.

"Mione, you made it," Harry greeted her happily, smiling warmly at her as she walked solemnly towards him. She gave him a small uncomfortable smile, and they headed towards the carriages.

Meanwhile, Draco brushed his platinum hair out of his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets as he headed out towards the Hogsmeade carriages. Before he had the chance to run far, far away, Pansy sprinted up to him and clung onto his right arm, squeaking at him in her high-pitched, whining voice. Draco stood and closed his eyes, praying to Merlin that this pug-faced bitch would get the hell away from him.

"…and Millicent said that she heard that Blaise was seen by Lavender last month making out with this queer-_mudblood _boy! In Hufflepuff as well, but apparently it turns out that it could've been-"

"Pansy. Shut. Up." He snapped, unhooking his arm from hers and continuing to walk towards a carriage.

"But Drakie! It's important! It's Blaise! Oh, and you know what Priscilla said, well she said that Blaise isn't even into guys anyway since she'd made out with him loads when they were dating, and that he has a crush on, oh you'll never believe who…"

Draco's world suddenly went very quiet, and the buzz of Pansy's voice faded to the back of his mind, as he saw the auburn curls and deep brown eyes of-

"Hermione Granger!" Pansy squeaked. Draco shook his head and looked briefly at Pansy when she mentioned her name, and then focused his gaze back on the impeccable face of Hermione. He could still feel the sweet taste of her lips on his, and the warmth of her smooth, flawless skin. He wanted her again, he was tired of trying to deny it. She was too good to be left untouched…and then he saw Potty. _What is he doing with her? Why is his weedy arm around her waist? And where, Merlin forbid, is the weasel?_

"Oh Drakie! There she is! Ugh, how could a loyal Slytherin like our Blaise possible want to touch that filthy, mudblood skank?" Pansy spat. Draco turned suddenly towards her and grabbed the collar of her jacket.

"Shut your fat mouth Parkinson, or I may just have to let it slip to Pricilla that you and Blaise have been fucking in the Astronomy Tower every Saturday night since she started dating him!" he growled. She look at him startled, and scurried away towards Millicent when he released her. Draco watched as Hermione got into a carriage, with Potter helping her in. He felt his blood boiling at the sight of him touching his girl, not that she was 'his girl' or anything…he just…well he just knew he didn't like him touching her.

He ran towards their carriage and got in quickly before it started moving. He sat down swiftly next to Hermione who was on the opposite side of the carriage to Harry. Harry instantly shot Draco a filthy look.

"You don't mind do you Potty? All the other carriages were taken." Draco sneered at him. He glanced at Hermione and saw her face change from shocked to pleased. _She's glad I'm here. _

"Actually we do Malfoy, so get the bloody hell out!" Harry said, trying to be threatening. The carriage started moving faster and they bumped along as it went over rocks.

"Ah well, can't get out now." Draco said smugly at Harry, who was scowling at him. Draco turned to look at Hermione, who was looking down into her lap, a small, smile playing across her lips.

"So Granger, what would you be doing here alone with Pothead and without the weasel?" he asked, casually putting his arm along the top of the seat, so that he could feel her soft curls brush the top of his hand. She looked very embarrassed and shot Draco a 'stop it' look. Harry looked ready to burst with frustration.

"It's none of your business Malfoy!" he managed to spurt out, his hands were gripping the edge of his seat trying to restrain himself from jumping up and killing Draco.

"I don't think I was talking to you Potty." Draco replied coolly, turning to face Hermione. She looked up into his mischievous blue eyes and couldn't help but think how cute he was.

"Actually Harry was right Mr. Malfoy, it is none of your business. Besides, why would you care?" she asked. She could see Harry squirming in his seat, and she shared a cheeky smile with Draco.

"Well I just think that a fine young witch like yourself shouldn't be seen with such a pathetic excuse for a wizard," Draco answered playfully, shifting his hand so that it rested on her shoulder. She smiled and they both turned to see Harry who had turned a deep shade of red.

"Gerr-offa-her!" he spluttered. Draco laughed at the aggravation he was causing him and turned to look at Hermione.

"Nah…I don't think I will." He said quietly, smiling at her and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"STOP IT!" Harry screamed.

"Harry it's alright, calm down!" Hermione laughed.

"But…it's…he's…"

"…just being nice?" Hermione added. Harry's nostrils began to flare. Draco smiled.

"Well what did you have planned for this little rendezvous Potter?" Draco asked spitefully. Hermione could see Harry trying to calm himself down, before he looked at Draco haughtily.

"Actually I was going to take her to Madame Padifoots, not that you'd know where that is" he sneered, though he looked more childish than proud. Draco could feel Hermione physically recoil at the thought and he saw her grimace. Harry shot a look at her and she gave him a weak smile. The carriage jolted to a stop.

"Well we're going to go, Malfoy, so just stay away!" Harry said in an immature tone. Draco looked at Hermione who rolled her eyes behind Harry's back.

"Can't say I've particularly enjoyed your company Pots, but you've definitely confirmed that I need a strong drink." Draco replied as he stepped out of the carriage. Hermione looked at him pleadingly.

"Uh…well where are you going?" she asked timidly. Draco smirked at her, while Harry glared.

"Never mind where he's going Mione, probably to…to…scare people!" Harry tried to comeback with, but failed miserably. Hermione giggled.

"Just a little pub down the road a bit, not many people go there…" He said, adding the second part suggestively.

"No one cares Malfoy, come on Mione lets go!" Harry snorted, grabbing Hermione's shoulder. She looked at him in disgust, and he let go of her.

"Actually…I…er, need to go get something from…um, Madame Malkins." She mumbled.

"What?" Harry asked exasperated.

"Just…things…" she muttered, smiling at Draco.

"Well I'll come with you then!"

"No, no it's ok…I'll, um, see you at Madame Padifoot's in…a few minutes" she said quickly, pushing him along in the direction of the café before running after Draco who had started walking in the opposite direction, leaving a dumbfounded Harry gaping after her.

"Granger I believe you're going the wrong way." Draco leered.

"Just get me that drink you were talking about." She retorted.

She followed him all the way down the cobbled street until they came to what looked like an abandoned bookstore. There was a 'closed' sign hanging up and the dust-covered windows showed little activity inside. Hermione looked at Draco questioningly, but he carried on and turned the rusty door handle. Inside wasn't much improvement to the outside; it was dark and musty with the abandoned counter and a couple of surviving bookshelves that hadn't been knocked down. The faded cherry-coloured carpet lead up a spiraling staircase. Hermione turned to Draco looking un-impressed.

"This isn't a pub, Malfoy." She said dejectedly, frowning. He ignored her and slipped round the counter.

"What are you doing?" she asked, he ducked down, "Draco?"

He came up to reveal a bottle filled with an amber-coloured liquid and two glasses.

"Happy now Granger?" he smirked, his enticing blue eyes gleaming. She cocked her head to the side and grinned.

"Come on," he motioned her up the staircase. Hermione didn't expect much, but she was pleasantly surprised to find a small, cosy room. It contained only a few pieces of furniture; an old, scarlet velvety sofa, a large emerald-coloured armchair and a small, worn mahogany coffee table, all lit up by a couple of glowing tea-light candles that had been enchanted to float freely around the room.

"You did this?" she asked surprised, walking over to the sofa and sitting down on it casually. _This is a bit…intimate. I didn't realize we'd be having a little 'one-on-one' time._ She thought as she looked around the comfortable, tiny room. She looked up at him and he grinned.

"Just somewhere to get away" he added as he poured the swirling amber liquid into two glasses.

"Aren't you just the social bunny?" she quipped, before taking a glass from the small coffee table. She peered down at the liquid and sniffed it. She grimaced, before taking a small sip of it. Her eyes widened as the liquid burned down her throat.

"At least I know it's definitely is strong!" she spluttered, "are you trying to get me drunk Malfoy?"

"Why? Would you like me to get you drunk?" he replied evocatively.

"Course not, I wouldn't want you taking advantage of me." She said seductively, placing the glass on the table and leaning back on the sofa.

"Why would I ever do that?" he murmured in her ear. Hermione felt the effects of the liquid as a trickle of heat fled down her body, from the top of her head to her toes. She smiled dreamily at Draco before gently stroking the side of his cheek. He gave her his infamous smirk before pulling her closer and drawing her lips to his. His lips were hot and soft and seemed to make Hermione melt inside. They kissed slowly, savouring the sinful sensation of each others tongues gliding over one another. Hermione gently removed Draco's coat, slipping her hand underneath his shirt to feel the warmth of his smooth skin. She ran her fingers over his spine and lay down as Draco maneuvered himself on top of her. His hands rested around her hips, and he slid his thumbs underneath her jumper. He tenderly kissed her neck and collarbone before removing her jumper in one swift motion. His hands traced patterns along her stomach and she ran hers through his hair as their lips connected again. Hermione felt so relaxed…his touch seemed to draw her into a daze; the silky feel of his skin, his lips searing into hers, the smell of his neck…

"Wait." He said quietly, breaking the soothing contact. She look into his engulfing sapphire eyes and couldn't help but kiss him again. She felt him smile into her mouth, before breaking the contact

"We're doing this 'cause it feels good right?" he asked, tucking a strand of her honey-coloured wavy hair behind her ear.

"Yeah…" she smiled, kissing him again. She noticed how he couldn't keep a smile off his face, though she could see he was trying.

"No strings attached right?"

An awkward silence fell between them. She didn't know what to say, and she could feel him slowly widening the distance between his body and hers.

"Course not," she said quickly, before pulling him back to her for a hungry kiss.


End file.
